conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo is an opera-singing, Sweet Corn-eating pile of shit who appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded as the boss of the Sloprano chapter. His lair is the interior of Poo Mountain. He is voiced by Chris Marlow. When Conker first entered Poo Mountain's interior, a Dung Beetle flew right into Conker and the Dung Beetle had said that there was "something really bad" in the mountain. The Great Mighty Poo had taken the Dung Beetle's friends, Tezza and Bazza, and had killed them by dragging them into the liquid poo. Conker, however, in hopes of finding the alleged cash in the area, still ventures onward and meets some Sweet Corn. At that moment, the Great Mighty Poo orders anyone who is hearing him to bring him some Sweet Corn. Conker, not knowing where the voice originated from, does what he says and knocks out the Sweet Corn with his weapon, carries them to a platform and throws them into the center pool. In a parody of Jaws, the Sweet Corn is floating in the pool and looks around, followed by some unknown creature attacking it from below. After throwing in all of the Sweet Corn in the area, the Great Mighty Poo dramatically emerges from the center pool, places the last piece of Sweet Corn into his mouth to operate as a makeshift tooth, and begins to sing his song. Personality The Great Mighty Poo is very irritable and seems to enjoy singing and throwing fecal matter at Conker. His only weakness is Toilet Paper, which Conker must throw into his mouth when he opens it to sing his vocal chorus and, after being hit once, the tempo of his voice slightly changes as he sings the second verse and he attacks slightly faster. After the next two hits, his tempo greatly increases as he sings the third verse and he attacks faster. Conker also needs to react quickly with the Toilet Paper on this round, as The Great Mighty Poo sings his chorus much faster than the previous two rounds. After the next three hits, he does his finale soprano shriek, which causes the glass shielding the "toilet flusher" to shatter, allowing Conker to run to the flusher and pull on it, thus flushing The Great Mighty Poo into the void. When this happens, he delivers a parody of the speech that the Wicked Witch of the West delivers in the Wizard of Oz when she melts. One of the Poo's most memorable moments is when he sings his self-titled theme song throughout the battle. Song The lyrics to the song "The Great Mighty Poo" sung in the 2001 version of "Conker's Bad Fur Day" for the N64. *Ahem* Mi mi mi mi miiiiiiiii I am the great mighty poo, and I'm going to throw my shit at you! A huge supply of tish, comes from my chocolate starfish. How about some scat you little twat? Verse 2 Do you really think you'll survive in here? You don't seem to know which creek you're in. Sweet corn is the only thing, that makes it through my rear. How do you think I keep this lovely grin? *ting* Spoken: Have some more caviar. Verse 3 Now I'm really getting rather mad, you're like an niggly, tiggly, shitty, little, tag nut! When I've knocked you out with all my bab, I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt! Conker: Your butt? GMP: My butt! Conker: Your butt!? GMP: That's right my butt! Conker: Urgh GMP: My butt! Conker: Eww! GMP: My buuuuuutt! Verse 4 (each line is carried one pitch higher) Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Category:Bosses Category:Sloprano Category:Unknown Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Enemies Category:The Great Mighty Poo